The Chronicles Of Nevermore
by TheMeOfTheUniverse
Summary: Just something I wanted to do. Hopefully I will be able to update this untill everyone dies or someone commits suicide. And then I would have to make more chapters. SO yeah. WARNING: I am drama queen Includes many chars, couldn't fit them all in. Just wanted to show that Roxy makes it in. Post-movie MvsA Pre-Movie MM
1. I am Mental

**Welcome to The Cronicles Of Nevermore!**

**This is a fanfic that will (hopefully) be going on for a very long time. I plan to make it a sort of crossover with MvsA and Megamind**

**I hope you enjoy, the first chapter will be out soon.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**Good luck**

* * *

><p>Have a good day<p>

DONT DIE

And theres probobly lots of other things

Like use your manners

Now I'm just trying to figure out how to publish this

You probobly think I'm mentally insane. I feel like I am.

Well, I think you'll change your mind when you read my writing.

I am bragging now

I should shut up

Is there a word limit?

Answer questions in reveiw box plz

I keep making typos

I am an idiot right now

Do you want me to shut up?

WARNING: Rambling ahead

If you eat too much paper you will turn into corn


	2. Ok, this is Chapter 1 Short though

**So, this is my first fanfic. Sorry if its bad, I'm going to try to make it better as I go. And if you want something, please review and include your request. Good day to you! (I'm NOT British)**

Susan, Bob, Link, Butterflyasaurous (Bea for short), and were sitting at a table, conantedly eating. Gallaxhar was just defeated, and the monsters were resting up after getting bruised so badly. It didn't look like it, but they were pretty banged up.

They all heard a sound like a giant metal door opening, and that's exactly what it was. A jetpack-clad man called Monger whisked into the room and yelled, "Monsters! We have a new recruit!" The monsters are filled with excitement, they almost never got a new roommate. "Only one thing!" Monger yelled, "He's an alien!" Susan, Link, Bea, and all gasped, while Bob has no reaction at all.

"Bob," Susan inquires, "Didn't you hear Monger?"

"No," Bob replies.

"Well, we are getting a new roommate. An alien roommate." Susan wanted to get the point through to Bob, all of them disliked aliens.

Bob gasps, exclaiming, "WOAH!"

"No, Bob, it is _not _'woah'. This is terrible."

Monger was long gone by now, he had left to get the alien.

000000000000000000

As his planet was destroyed, sucked brutally into a black hole, the little blue boy was calm, clutching onto his pirahna-like minion, who was housed in a glass bubble. His circular, blue pod faced another pod, this one golden. The baby inside had stunning black hair, swept up into a perfect shape, white skin, and perfect… just about everything. All the little blue boy had was an overly large crainium, blue skin, bladness, and a minion.

The boy across blew a raspberry, and the blue child found himself jolted around, playing pinball with the meteors. And he was the ball. His now battered pod smoked lightly as it struggeled to keep up with the golden one.

It seemed that the boy was going to land in a rich manor, with iron gates and glowing lights. But no. The other pod knocked him off course, and the eight-day-old baby bounced into the yard of the prison.

Everyone in the cold concrete yard was staring at the smoking blue-and-white pod. A few men wearing orand edge closer, but jump back when they see the door open. The speechlessness of the first man to see what was in the pod spread like wildfire. The warden noticed this unusual quietness in the yard, the prisoners were usually rowdy. It was Christmas, after all.

So the warden marched outside and saw a small blue baby with a giant head sitting in a heavilly damaged pod sucking on a glowing blue binky, and clutching a glass ball that encased water and a sharp-toothed fish.

The warden edged close enough for the boy to see, and was greatly surprised when the boy said, "Oh-lo"

_Is he trying to say 'hello'? But he only looks eight days old! _The warden thought. He cleared his throat and said, "How old are you?" The boy held up 8 little blue fingers. The warden decided he would need some help after this, perhaps from a therapist, but he picked the boy up, letting him hold his fish and his binky, and carried him inside the prison while dialing the government.

00000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later, the huge door opens again with a whine. Monger scowled at it, walking this time, not running. He was carrying a small blue boy with a huge cranium and a glass bubble that held something that looked like a pirhana. He was also sucking on a pulsing blue binky. The baby is put down on the floor, and Monger says, "He's eight days old. Take good care of him."

"And the fish?" Link asks.

"The fish is about 6 weeks old." Monger replies, "The baby is smarter than he looks." He then takes his leave. The monsters cautiously apporoach the small boy, and he says, "Ollo,"


	3. Chapter 2

**K, gonna make this one longer. Maybe even inrtoduce a new character… I don't promise anything…**

**Ugh, I have a severe case of writer's block… Also, sorry about spelling.**

Gasping, the monsters back away from the small blue boy and his fish. Monger looks over at them and says, "The boy's name is Megamind and the fishes name is Minion."

"So the government didn't change their names?" Susan questions. Susan wondered at the names but said nothing.

"No, they told us their names. I told you Megamind is smarter than he looks." Monger replies. "And think! They are both only 8 days old. And both can talk!" Monger leaves, shutting the great metal doors with an airy clang.

Bob walks right up to the small boy, who is still grasping the glass bubble. "Hi, I'm Bob."

Link runs up to Bob and drags him back over to where the monsters huddle, and says, "We need to stay away from that thing. Who knows what it can do to us if it can speak and its only eight days old! What else is it capable of?"

"You're right, Link. Maybe we should give it some toys and see what it does with them." The docter replies. Susan takes some toys out of the toy box and pushed them over to the alien. Butterflyosaurous looks down at the alien with scared eyes, trying to figure out of it will shoot balls of plasma at him like last time.

Megamind sets Minion down next to him and crawls over to tools, grabbing a blowtorch. He then scurrys back to the pile of toys, sets the torch down, and inspects his pulsing blue binky. He then grabs a large toy car and a wagon. Megamind takes the handle of the wagon and the car and blowtorches them together, the wagon now glued onto the rear of the car. He looks over the car a little more, and melts the seats so a depression shaped like his binky is in the middle of them. The blue alien puts the glowing binky carefully into the socket and sets Minion on top of it. He babbles something in another language, quick and sharp, to Minion, who says, "Okay, Sir." And moves forward. The care with the wagon also moves, and Megamind has a grin that takes up his whole face. He asks Minion something in the same language as before and Minion nods. The boy climbs into the red wagon, and before the monsters know it, Megamind is racing around on the floor, Minion smiling in front of him.

"…Wow," says, "That's amazing…"

The other monsters are speechless, except for Bob who is now eating a plastic hamburger from the toy box. No-one notices this and they just watch the small boy race around with a huge grin on his face. Bob comes over, and says loudly, "What about the balloons and cake you promisted, Doc?" With a huge grin on his face, he blocks Megamind from everyone's view.

"Uh, yes, of course Bob." The docter replies.

Just then Megamind sees the monsters, looks at all of them, and thinks, _They are people. People are bad. They are scared of me. They will run. Or try to hurt me. They will probobly try to hurt me. _A look of terror flickers across his face, and Minion notices. Minion wonders what is wrong with his master, and sees that he is staring at the monsters. His look of terror comes back when he seen that the monsters are staring at him. So he tells Minion to take him to his cell. He know where it is because he was looking all around when he first came in and Monger had explained everything to him beforehand.

Minion agrees, or makes a noise that sounds like he is agreeing, because they are speaking the foreign language again. He drives Megamind over to the gate of his cell and Megamind clambers out of the wagon part of his device. He picks up Minion and his binky and walks into the gate, now walking because he had figured out the mecanics of walking while riding around.

The gate closes and the monsters are stunned. Even Bob. They all have the same thinig running through their minds, _Why is that… thing… so afraid of us?_

The monsters huddle together, and Susan opens her mouth to speak but is interupted by the tubes as they come down and deposit the food. They all sit down to eat and are absorbed in their convorsation when the gate to Megamind's cell opens and he darts out to grab the toys left on the floor and the blowtorch. He quickly dashes back and puts all the stuff down, and seeing that the monsters didn't notice him the first time, races over and grabs most of 's things.

Back in his cell, Megamind remembers the convorsation he heard the monsters having.

_Link speaks up first. "We can't have something like that living here with us! Who know what he will be able to do when he gets older? He is a danger to everyone here."_

_Susan replies, "I agree with you. Who is in favor of completely ignoring the horrid thing unless he comes close to us, in which case we throw things at him to teach him to behave. Then he won't bother us and he won't try to hurt us. All in favor raise your hand." Her hand brushes the ceiling as she pops it up, seeing that all the other monsters agree with her. Except Bob._

_Bob says, "Doc, we still didn't get any cake and balloons."_

_ sighs and picks out a slice of old cake and a popped ballon from his garbage and hand them over to Bob. "Now, Bob, raise your hand." Bob raises his hand and the doctor says, "We have a majority! It has been decided."_

_The monsters all resume eating. The meeting is over._

Megamind wonders about this, and decides it means nothing. So he sets to work on his newest creation.

Megamind takes a bear trap, and sets it beneath a glass dome, which holds a plasma brain carefully inside of it. He takes a flexable metal tube and joins it to the glass dome, right above the middle of the bear trap jaws. He takes a small circular moniter with gold siding and attaches it to the tube, and finally take 6 small leg-like metal parts and puts three on each side. Once the last tentacle has been fitted on, Megamind steps back to behold his creation. After a few seconds it the moniter becomes an eye and plasma crackles inside the dome. He calls his amazing creation a Brainbot.

The robot opens it mouth and says, "Bow bow." Megamind loves it, and goes over to it, petting it glass dome as plasma follows his fingers.

The monsters hear an odd noise coming from the alien's cell, but pay no attention other than a quick glance at the door.

Megamind comes out once the monsters finish eating and tenativly steps over to his plate. The monsters are sitting in the corner with the toy box, trying to figure out something cool to do with the toys. Megamind's food consists of a couple packets of M&Ms, and a couple chinese dumplings. He gives one of the dumpling to Minion, eats the other himself, and grabs the M&M packets, rips them open, and eats a few before giving the rest to Minion. He asks Minion, "Do you think we should say hi?"

"Yes, I think so, Sir," Minion replies.

So, trusting Minion's judgement, he walk tenativly over to the monsters. "Ollo?"

The monsters all snap around, and Susan, who happened to be holding a small beachball, lobbed it at the boy, and the other monsters followed suit. Megamind runs away, yelling, "I knew this would happen! All the variables came out the same!" As he dashs away from the shower of toys that only hit him.

"Ha! We sure showed him!" explained triumphently.

"Yeah!" The other monsters echo back.

Life like this continues, with Megamind trying again and again, untill when even Monger shows up, he runs away and hides in a corner of his cell, his only companiens the brainbot, which he named Spot, after its one spot where the plasma was pink, and Minion.

Now that he is 11 years old he is getting increasingly more scared because he still won't give up hope that the monsters will warm up to him. But now, as he approches for the millionth time, or so it seems, Susan throws with more force than she means to and knocks him out. She leaves him there, and the other monsters do nothing. They all now think that he is just an ugly little freak and he deserves to be punished. After a couple minutes Megamind wakes up and is confused. Then he sees the monsters and runs as fast as he can away from them. He sits weakly in a corner of his cell and crys untill he falls asleep.

The next morning he looks outside, eats his breakfast after the other monsters had done, and everything is the same.

When he reaches 18, he is so paranoid that even the squeak of his gate terrifies him and no-one can get within 50 feet of him, unless he decides to give it another shot with the monsters. But now as he does it he knows what the outcome will be, and he now thinks that everyone will be just like the monsters. He is within 10 feet of the monsters when they slowly look around and Susan throws the toy box at him. She runs the other way as fast as he possibly can, and Butterflyosaurous roars at him from the sidelines. Link, Bob, and Susan all glare after him.

As this happens, Monger is looking in through one-way glass in the ceiling. He's surprised and horrified that the monsters could do something like that to the small blue Megamind. He suspects that it has been going on for a long time, judging my the fact that Megamind had become so paranoid. Monger thinks that it might have been going on since he brough Megamind into the facility. He decides to have a talk with Megamind and with the monsters. He opens a hatch in the ceiling and jetpacks into the domed white room. He calls loudly, "Monsters, I need to talk to you." The monsters walk up to Monger, and a terrified blue head peeks out from behind the concrete walls of Megamind's cell. "Not you, Megamind." He shouts, and motions for the aliens to come over to him.

He takes the monsters into a huge white-and-black checkered room, and motions for them to sit. "Monsters, I witnessed you throwing things at Megamind just now. Why?"

"Well, sir," knew this was coming before hand so he memorized something to say. "We were just playing around. For Bob. You know he has no brain and is like a 5-year-old. So we were just pretending. No need to investigate further, as this is quite clear."

"Well, ok." Monger says suspiciously to the cockroach-man. He still suspects them but knows (or thinks he knows) that the doctor is not a liar.

Meanwhile, Megamind has been writing up plans to escape. So far he has built a drill that will get him out of this place, and is just finishing up the last setting on his De-gun. The De-gun is a gun with many settings like de-hydrate, de-story, and de-coupage. He finishes up while is still giving his speech and starts the drill up. Minion says, "Sir, are you sure about this?"

"Of course." Megamind replies shakily.

He sets Minion and Spot in separate seats made just for them, and sits down in his own seat. He closes the dome, and turns on the drill. It makes no noise. He drills through the walls and through dirt untill he comes up in a vast plain of sand that stretched in all directions. Megamind presses a button on the drill and the front receded and wings were flung out to the sides. The plane takes off, but after about 30 minutes he is out of fuel. The plane's emergency fuel is low, but it is just enough for the plane to land in a lake. The plane sinks slowly and Megamind has enough time to grab Minion and Spot and get to the surface. Spot is unharmed by the water, being waterproof and all, and minions fine too. Megamind is shaking insanly as he paddles to the shore.

Megamind sees the outskirts of a city looming ahead of him, and walks faster, still shaking an hour after the crash.

The monsters are escorted by Monger back to their cells, and Monger enters Megamind's cell to find just some old scrap and some tools. And a gaping hole in the wall.

Monger walks forward up the steep slope made obviously by a drill and soon comes up to see blank white sand staring at him. He sees the smooth lines made by the former plane's wheels and knows there is no getting Megamind back.

Megamind enters the crisp city, looking around at all the trees and sidewalks and roads. He sees a few people but mostly sticks to the shadowy allyways that form a secret path around the city. Little does he know that this city has a hero, and that hero goes by the name of Metro Man. He's shaking and he holds Minion close to him. He says, "I'm scared, Minion."

"Me too, Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**K, gonna introduce Roxi in the next one.**

**Ugh, I have a severe case of writer's block… AGAIN! Also, sorry about spelling. ****ß**** As always.**

Metro Man is sitting in the lair underneath his old school house. He is relaxing when he hears a new voice, two new voices really, with his superhearing, that comes from an allyway. He used his supervision to see that the person that had spoken first was an odd blue man, with an overlarge cranium. "Sir?" Metro Man mumbles to himself. "Why would the other person call him 'Sir'?" Inspecting the scene more closley, he sees that the man is clutching a glass sphere with water inside it. Inside the water is a fish that has sharp, irregular teeth.

Metro Man realizes that it was the fish who had spoken, and just then he hears a mettalic, "Bow bow," and an odd plasma-y thing with bear-trap jaws nudges the alien's head. Metro Man can easily see that this person is new in town, and that this person is also an alien. Then Metro Man gets a shock when he sees the fish speak.

"Uh, Sir, are you ok?" Minion asks tenativly. Megamind is visibly shaking, obviously terrified. "Sir?"

"I-I'm okay M-Minion." Megamind say shakily. "I just can't stop thinking… If they did that to me, and they were monsters, what will the people here do to me?" He shakes his head slowly. "I mean, really. My name is Megamind, and people don't like people with odd names. They also don't like aliens."

Metro Man hears all this and decides to say hello to Megamind. "Huh, what an odd name…" He mumbles to himself. He uses his superspeed just enough to get a block away from the alley Megamind is hiding in. He walks slowly over to the alleyway, and calls down the dark length as he approaches. "Hello? Megamind?" Megamind is terrified, thinking that its one of the monsters.

"No, no no no no! Minion, the monsters are here!"

"No, Sir, I don't think it's the monsters."

Megamind pays no attention. "They have come to take me back to that place, underneath that horrid desert, and they will crush spot for they do not know about him!" Spot illumanates a dust corner as he sniffs around for food. "Then I will spend my whole life there, and it will not be very long, for they will once again knock me out, and maybe because of that they will kill me! I never did anything wrong! All I did was arrive here on Earth because my planet was sucked into a black hole. I know that's not a crime!"

Minion trys to calm Megamind. "Sir, its not as bad as it seems-"

"Yes it is Minion. We will either die out here or die in there. Though I would rather die of starvation that die in there…"

Metro Man chose this moment to come out of the shadows, and say, "Hello," quite loudly. Megamind took one look at Metro Man and ran as quickly as his feet could take him. He eventually sat down under a tree and said, with Metro man listening with his superhearing, "I have taken too much abuse, Minion. I have been taught that I am wrong. That I am a mistake. And maybe I am."

For the first time, Metro Man notices the numerous cuts and bruises that heavily freckled Megamind's body.

"I can tell that the man we say in the alley meant no harm to us. But I am too paranoid to stop. I can only run. Nothing else."

Minion is silent.

Metro man floats down quietly into the grass behind the tree where Megamind is curled. He says, in the same manner as before, "Hello?"

Megamind starts, but gets control of himself and shakily says, "Y-y-yes?"

"I would like to talk to you."

Megamind shakily gets up, still scared, still tensed to run at any moment. "O-okay,"

"I know your name."

"Superhearing."

Spot rests on Megaminds shoulder.

"Oh… wait! I remember you!" A sense of rememberance comes over Megamind. "You were the baby in the pod across from mine!"

"You remember that?"

"Of course! I was eight days old! Doesn't everyone's memory kick in at 2 days old?"

"Uh… No."

"Oh…"

"Well, I can't belive I havn't inroduced myself! I'm Metro man, also known, but only to close friends, as Wayne Scott."

"Well, Wayne, I'm very glad to meet you!"

"And, now, what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You're going to send me back arent you. You're going to take me back to that horrific place!"

"No! I'm trying to figure out what that place is."

"Oh… Well, its sort of a containment unit for monsters."

"What kind of monsters?"

"Well, I didn't know their names, except Bob, but they were a giant girl, a man with a cockroach head, blue goo, a fish ape, and a giant butterfly."

"Oh, yes, I've heard of them. They saved the world from an alien invasion."

"They did? That might be why they…"

"Why they what?"

"Why they made me into the scared animal that I am today." Megamind says sadly. "They threw thing at me hard whenever I got close to them. That's why I ran from you today. They knocked me out once, and I didn't com out for three days after that. But Minion and Spot kept me company. It was terrible there, and I had been there since I was eight days old."

"That's… horrible."

"I've gotten used to it… I don't mind the endless pain anymore…"

"Where is this place, anyway?"

"Somewhere in the desert. I built a drill and escaped."

"Maybe we can go there now."

"Why?"

"So we can teach those monsters a lesson."

"Ok…"

After many hours of walking, they came across the hole made by the drill, and entered, once again, Megamind's prison.


End file.
